


So take a note Dream

by the_bich_from_hell



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Character Death, Dont get your hopes up im not good at writing, Dream doesn't want to show his face, Dream has a mask, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, LMAO, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, cursing, do i kill him him maybe, first fic on here, gay oh so gay, im bored, im sorry, lets find out, no beta we die like men, rain shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bich_from_hell/pseuds/the_bich_from_hell
Summary: So, George has an ax swinging to his face and then it all goes red.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. July 2020

You know that saying “life will go like a blink of an eye” or you relive your whole life right before you die. This is a retelling of someone's life who’s? You may ask if it is our lovey George’s life.

This is right before an ax hit him in the head. Why is someone trying to off him you may ask. Well, let's start at the beginning.

It was raining... Again It has been raining for the past 2 days in the SMP George was sick of it.

“Sapnap when do think it’s going to stop raining”

“Idk man You need to stop asking man I don't think it’s not going to stop raining anytime soon so calm down”

“Ugh I hate the rain so much,” he says as he falls on the bed they were in Dreams room. 

“Yah I know you don't shut up about it,” he said looking at him with an unamused gare

“Shut up Sapnap what are we looking for anyway,” George asked “why are we snooping”

‘‘Yea I can ask the same’’ Dream inquired, Dream looked around his room and saw George on his bed and Sapnap going in his drawers. “OH FUCK” Sapnap yelps “you get a 30-second head start” he spoke as he grabs his sword. Sapnap gets up and starts to run out the door, “what was that about? what is he looking for?” George asks “he’s looking for my masks he thinks I have them hidden somewhere here” Dream claimed.

“Ah that makes more sense” he spoke as he fell back down on Dream's bed “your bed is nice as hell. I can fall asleep here” he expressed “I mean you can I’m going to kick Sapnap's ass in a minute so go ahead I’ll wake you up so you can help pick up his body” he sang 

George chuckled “I’m not going to do shit now, by the way, I think it's been more than a 30-seconds go get him before he can hide” George smiled “on it, and have fun sleeping on my bed,” he said before running out the room with his Iron ax in hand.


	2. this is a chapter

Sorry for being bad at pov, lol

Dream slammed the door and he was pissed. George woke up with a jolt and rushed out of Dream's bed. Dream ripped his hoodie down and threw his ax on the table in a huff. 

“Dream what happen,” George asked worriedly Dream look at George  
“Those fucking bastards” “who?” ”TOMMY AND WILBUR AND THE REST OF THEM”  
“What did they do Dream” “They want independence”

George noted I mean with Tommy and Willbur declaring independence. He had every right to be mad. “Uh, Dream I think you need to calm down a bit” “ CALM DOWN GEORGE CALM DOWN” dre- “FUCKING CALM DOWN THAT’S FUCKING GOLD” Dream shouted as he walked up to George, George felt his heart drop as Dream walks up to him “YOU WANT TO TO CALM DOWN” the room felt colder than it should be. George was pushed up into the wall, Dream was in his face

“THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS DECLARED WAR ON US” his laugh was a broken chuckle. He announced looking around the empty room. Before hitting the wall behind George “And you want me to calm down” George wished that mask didn’t make him scarier than he already was.

George was up to the wall, his glasses fell from his head and onto his nose. “dream?” George uttered, Dream went quiet “ugh fuck George I’m sorry I’m just pissed off” George put his arm around Dream’s neck George spoke quietly “its ok Dream, I get it your mad” dream rested his head on George’s shoulders “sorry-” “its fine but you owe for me that heart attack” 

George felt a sudden weight shift on him as Dream fell into the hug. “Dream you seem tired when was the last time you slept?” “I don’t know Georgie” 

“Then you should get some sleep”

“Not when we have to prepare for war”

“You need to get some sleep Dream the war can wait”  
George felt Dream pull him tighter  
“I don’t want to go to bed,” Dream said quietly

George felt his breath stop, as he slowly pushed Dream on to his bed. No, he didn’t know what he was going to do. I mean he was just told that Tommy and Wilbur are going to make him go to war. He was also pissed off at that news but at the moment he had to worry about Dream. He had never seen him get so mad at him before and that hurt.

George pushed Dream onto the bed “I told you I’m not going to bed” Dream said with a little bit of glee in his tone. 

George got on the bed with Dream before wrapping his arms around his neck. Before getting on his lap to continue the embrace, George had no idea what the hell he was doing; he just wanted to do what felt right. Ok, so maybe that may have been some form of cuddling on a bed. Not just anyone bed Dreams bed

In the one-room, no one but him or George could go into.  
“Um, George are you ok” Dream quizzed “dream I’m fine”

It took a second before Dream returned the hug Dream put his mask on his neck. After what felt like an hour for George he felt Dream move his hands up to his face. George when red at the noise he had heard;

-click- 

Before a soft thud was heard. “Dream what was that”  
“Mask” Dream said with a raspy tone like the one you hear when someone is almost out cold.  
George went red at the thought of seeing Dreams face, like this, what has he doing

He felt dream arms tighten around his waist. George put his face into dreams shoulder

“I hate rain”  
“But with you here”  
“The rain is a bit nicer”  
George mumbled before falling asleep

George woke up lying down with his legs tangled with Dreams. Dream's head was pushed into George’s neck. Dream had a hand in George’s hair and the other around his waist as if to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

But to top it off George could see his face. It was covered with freckles. With a scar that fell under his left eye that seemed to go over his lips, and keep going.  
George went red and closed his eyes. He was not going to let Dream know that he saw his face.

"Ugh" George felt the weight on the bed suddenly shift.”George?” George's mind was racing; he didn’t know if Dream would be mad at him or not. George and Sapnap did bother him about it once but Dream shut that down fast. “George wake up” George felt Dream shake him George opened his eyes slowly hoping that dream had his mask on. 

As George opened his eyes he saw Dream’s eyes were dark green with gold flecks Dreams hair was a mess and he looked lost. George was red already started to glow a somehow brighter red. “Dream I’m sorry,” George said as he got up and started rushing to the door “George wait,” Dream said with an exhausted tone before grasping his hand and pulling back down to the bed.

'Don’t go yet' Dream mumbled as he put his hands around his waist “So what’s going to be our game plan for this war”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly says I have 95 mistakes on this but I'm not gonna pay for premium


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha Sapnap dose a fire

\-----------------------------------ɯɐǝɹp ǝɯ ǝʇɐɥ noʎ ʎɐs ʇsnɾ-------------------------

A few days had passed and not much had happened since. At least it stopped raining so George was happy that the first thing George had to was to prepare to help a well know grand arsonist and burnt down a goddamn forest. George and Dream where waiting by a campfire for Sapnap it was warm  
“What is Sapnap doing,” George asked with a huff he was pacing back and forth.

“He is getting ready for the controlled burn,” Dream said as he leaned against a tree as he glared into the small fireplace his hoodie was up and his mask was glowing orange from the fire  
George stopped pacing and looked up into the sky it was dark. The moon was gone George can only guess that it was a new moon it smelled of rain still and whatever Sapnap poured on the trees to make them burn. 

The stars where lovely George can’t remember the last time he stopped to look at them. He felt calm even tho there were going to burn this place down in an hour it was nice George let out a sigh before he looked down and smiled to himself he turned around to Dream who was staring at George fondly. George smiled again as he looks back up the sky it hit him he can see constellations “Dream, Dream look” George said as he pulled Dream to where he was staring and pointed up “look its Canis Minor” George said excitedly 

“What’s that” Dream asked “its a constellation look follow my hand” George spoke as he drags his hand to follow the stars “George that looks like a line” he claimed “I mean it looks like it but trust me its constellation its Canis Minor the little dog” George announced. George let go of Dream’s hand not realizing that he was holding on to it. “The little dog?” “What’s this about dogs,” Sapnap asked as he came out of the forest “nothing Sapnap so-” before George could finish what he was saying Sapnap kick the campfire. The burning logs fell into a pile of leaves and to that, it ignited the fire quickly spread the tree next to the pile went on fire the flams raised on the trunk of the trees to the branches like a disease the fire spread from tree to tree.

“Let’s go,” Sapnap said as started to run away from the fire he set. Dream Grabed George arm and starred to run away with George ones they got far enough they turned around to watch it burn  
\-----------------------ꓤƎɅƎS SIHꓕ NO ⅁NIHꓕ⅄N∀ ꓕՈOꓭ∀ ꓘϽՈᖵ ∀ ƎɅI⅁ ꓕNOᗡ I---------------------------------------------------

The fire burned and cracked and spread faster and fast with to hint of slowing down the stars were no longer able to be seen the smoke was too thick. “Down with L’Manburg,” George said Dream and Sapnap followed “DOWN WITH L’MANBURG” they yelled  
\---------------------------------------------------------¿ɯɐǝɹᗡ-----------------------------------------------------------

Dreams hand fell from George’s arm as they stood side by side as the watch it all burn dream moved his hand into George as they held hands as they watched the world burn  
\---------------------------------------------ǝɓɹoǝ⅁ noʎ ǝʇɐɥ ʇ,uop I---------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how a03 makes this chapter look small ill try to make a longer chapter next time
> 
> this feels like it moves fast I'm sorry


	4. TrEES Are COOL

it was raining are you surprised?. George looked outside to the light rain it wasn't bad he could still get shit done but not without mild annoyance as he sighed at the rain he didn’t know that Dream was sneaking up on him he ¨oh Geoooooorgeeee¨ Dream sang in a playful tone George quickly whips his head back to see Dream behind him. “Dream what are you doing?” George asked with an equally playful tone,   
He was already getting up to start running away from Dream. The table was pushed aside as George ran to the front door for a few seconds only to fumble on the locked door Dream slammed on the door in front of him. George sat trying to unlock the door as Dream taunted him, “I got you now Georgie” George got the door open before Dream could say anything else as he started to run it was a lot colder than George first thought, George had a grin on his face and he weaved through trees.

“GEORGE” Dream yelled with excitement Dream was chasing but George was faster yes Dream was a bit buff but George was fast he was most likely the fastest on the server, he jumped up on to a tree stump before trying to climb the tree next to him Dream tried to jump up on the stump but hit his foot on a dead root and fell. 

George was hysterical; this had most likely been the best thing to happen all week.  
“DREAM OH MY GOD”  
He said laughing before he jumped down the tree he didn’t get too high up. He tried to pull Dream back up no he didn’t ask if he wanted help up he just tried I mean he could not stop laughing. As Dream's payback, he pulled George down to the ground.  
“DREAM WHAT THE FUCK”  
‘THAT’S PAYBACK BITCH FOR LAUGHING AT MY MISERY’   
A little bit later when they calmed down and the rain slowed George sat on the stump and Dream was leaning up, on a tree. It was calm, nice even George looked at Dream his eyes locked on the man as he saw Dream pull his mask off, George feet a little bit dizzy he was hot not gonna lie. George looked away

“Dream! What are you doing?”

“What?” Dream asked his mask now, fully off as he pulled his hood down.

“Why are you taking your mask off?” George said he looked back at the man ‘fuck’ he thought,

“Because, why is taking my mask off going to be a problem? ” Dream inquire.

“NO! No no no no I mean you do you” 

“Pff oh come on now this has to be like the second time you saw my face now,” Dream said his face a bit red George went a little red as well it started to rain again it was going to get bad again.  
Dream put his hoodie up and grabs Georges’s hand and started to run to the house. 

And George ra𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, one yes I gave dream a house why Idk why. Two at the end with the weird font is like a look into the future when he's running for his life. and last criticism is welcomed just done be an ass


	5. oops

fuck i hit delete  
SO NO CHAPTER HUH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> um hello im new to this writing thing  
> This is my first fic here so its gonna be a little scuff lol ill try to update every Saturday. keeping to plot is not my strong suit,


End file.
